Un tournant inattendu
by LadyGlee
Summary: Le jour où il l'a sauvée, un regard a suffit pour les connecter. Une connexion qui va guider ses pas alors qu'il se retrouve entre la vie et la mort. Il n'imagine pas alors qu'il va faire basculer sa vie en lui faisant découvrir le monde qui l'entoure tel qu'il l'est réellement. Mais le danger les guette...
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite fiction en deux chapitres sur un couple très impopulaire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS: j'ai écrit cette fiction il y a un moment.**

* * *

Elle n'était pas seule. Son paquet de papiers à la main, elle s'avança doucement dans la chaufferie. Elle était censée être la seule présente au lycée. Elle aimait venir très tôt, avant que le soleil ne se lève, pour préparer ses cours de la journée, se retrouver au calme avant qu'une horde d'élèves bruyants n'envahisse l'établissement. Elle en était sûre, quelqu'un l'avait suivi.

─ Il y a quelqu'un ?

Sa voix tremblotait. Un son étrange s'éleva, une sorte de grognement. Deux personnes s'approchèrent d'elle. Il faisait si sombre qu'elle devinait à peine qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et une femme. Elle remarqua leurs yeux : brillants et d'une couleur qui lui rappelait celle de l'ambre. Une ombre surgit les repoussant loin d'elle. Elle lâcha ses fournitures, ferma la grille et recula pour se cacher derrière les étagères. Le sang lui battait aux tympans. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. La peur la tétanisait. Elle se recroquevilla et attendit.

Au bout d'un certain temps ― elle ne saurait dire combien ― le vacarme s'arrêta. Des pas résonnèrent non loin d'elle. Une silhouette se dessina dans les rayons du soleil. C'était un homme de stature imposante. Il ouvrit la grille et avança vers sa cachette. Lui voulait-il du mal ? Une chose était certaine, il était dans un piteux état. Son T-shirt était déchiré à de nombreux endroits et il avait, ici et là des coupures.

Il lui tendit une main. Elle hésita un instant peu sûre de savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Un frisson la parcourut. Avec délicatesse, son sauveur referma sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle n'osa pas le regarder sentant qu'il la fixait. Tout doucement, elle leva la tête jusqu'à croiser ses yeux. Des yeux bleus. Jamais elle n'avait vu un bleu aussi intense.

Il lut dans le regard de la jeune femme de la gratitude et un remerciement silencieux. Il continua de la fixer quelques longues secondes avant de s'éclipser.

Il avait disparu. En un battement de cils, l'homme qui venait de la sauver était sorti de son champ de vision.

Ce jour-là, elle assura ses cours non sans mal. Elle repensait sans cesse aux événements de la matinée. Plus particulièrement à celui qui lui avait porté secours. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Ce même jour, Derek eut beaucoup à faire. Il devait s'occuper de Boyd et surtout de sa sœur. Quand il trouva enfin un moment à lui, un visage s'imposa à lui. Celui du nouveau professeur. Une charmante jeune femme dont la vie s'était retrouvée menacée par sa faute. Encore une fois, il faisait le malheur de quelqu'un. De plus, il ne lui avait même pas demandé comment elle allait. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape. C'était vital.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle passa les portes du lycée, la panique s'empara d'elle. Elle se mit à marcher plus vite, se retournant de temps à autre pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un. Mais seuls ses talons claquaient dans le couloir vide. Elle atteint finalement sa classe. Elle entra puis colla son front sur la vitre de la porte se maudissant intérieurement de sa trouillardise. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se retourna. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle avait de la compagnie. Elle se saisit d'une baguette en bois pour se défendre.

― Que voulez-vous ? Vous allez me menacer ? Me dire que personne ne me croira ? Essayer de m'effrayer ? Me... tuer ?

Plus elle parlait et plus elle se demandait ce que l'homme qui lui avait sauvée la vie lui voulait. Son visage restait impassible. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait.

Il fit quelques pas en avant et déclara :

― Je venais voir si vous alliez bien.

Elle baissa les yeux gênée par l'intensité de son regard.

― Physiquement ou émotionnellement ? J'imagine que c'est en supposant que j'allais bien émotionnellement avant tout ça. Et d'après mon thérapeute, je...

Elle s'interrompit voyant qu'elle divaguait. C'était toujours le cas lorsqu'elle était anxieuse. Elle reprit :

― C'est un débat depuis bien longtemps.

L'homme qui lui faisait face sembla amusé. Il s'avança un peu plus

― Je pense que vous irez bien, dit-il tout en lui prenant la baguette des mains.

― Apparemment vous n'avez pas enseigné au lycée. Dans vingt minutes, je vais devoir faire face à deux douzaines d'adolescents. Et honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais dire.

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait. Parler pour ne rien dire. En tout cas rien qui ne pourrait intéressé son interlocuteur. A sa grande surprise, il prit la parole.

― Pour quoi ne pas commencer par leur dire ce qu'est une allégorie dans le McCarthisme ?

― Est-ce une manière subtile de suggérer que je ne devrais rien dire ?

Oui ça devait être ça. Une menace dissimulée.

― Parce que je ne le ferais pas, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Il lui redonna sa baguette de bois avant de franchir la porte.

― Qui êtes-vous ? l'interpella la jeune femme.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, hésita avant de répondre :

― Derek.

Il se remit en marche.

― Jennifer, entendit-il dans son dos.

Il se stoppa une demie-seconde puis disparut.

Jennifer resta figée alors que la porte se refermait. Derek. Enfin elle pouvait mettre un nom sur les yeux bleus qui hantaient ses rêves. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu au milieu de sa classe, son cœur avait fait un bond. Elle avait cru, à tort qu'il était là pour la faire taire. En fait, il était venu prendre des nouvelles. Un homme attentionné mais très mystérieux. Elle n'arrivait pas le cerner. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître et il semblait contrôler ses émotions. Elle, au contraire, ne maîtrisait rien. Ni le rythme de son cœur, ni son flot de paroles et encore moins les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait. Dès qu'elle rencontrait ses yeux, son cœur s'emballait et elle se mettait à avoir un discours sans queue ni tête. Lorsque ses élèves entrèrent en classe, elle était toujours plantée au milieu de la salle. Elle reprit vite fait ses esprits puis entama sa journée de cours.

Quand il rentra au loft, Derek se remettait tout juste de sa rencontre avec Jennifer. La charmante Jennifer Blake. Lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu, il l'avait senti anxieuse. Il l'avait écoutée patiemment et surtout avec amusement. Puis il avait tenté de la mettre à l'aise, lui parlant de choses qu'elle connaissait : la littérature. Cette discussion, après coup lui semblait complètement surréaliste. Mais il avait apprécié cet échange. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Jennifer ne cessait de penser à Derek. Elle espéra chaque jour le revoir. En vain.

De son côté Derek dut faire face à la menace de la meute d'alpha. Son plan était de tuer Deucalion. Mais Scott en avait décidé autrement. Il voulait discuter. Derek savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune négociation possible. Ce soir-là, il suivit le jeune homme. Le combat opposa la meute d'alpha au complet à la meute de Derek (sauf Peter). La bataille tourna vite en sa défaveur. Alors qu'il était aux prises avec Ennis, celui-ci bascula dans le vide, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Son corps se rapprochait inexorablement du sol. Sa chute était sans fin. Le choc fut brutal. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, un visage encadré de longs cheveux bruns s'imprima dans son esprit. Puis le noir total.

Il reprit conscience quelques heures plus tard. Son corps entier était douloureux. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé. A présent, le bâtiment était silencieux. Il n'y avait plus personne. Ses os s'étaient ressoudés mais ces entailles ne guérissaient pas. Il continuaient de saigner. Il se leva tant bien que mal et laissa son instinct de loup le guider.

Jennifer regagna sa voiture. Elle était restée tard au lycée profitant du calme de l'établissement vide. Elle s'installa au volant et ferma sa portière quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Une main ensanglantée posée sur sa vitre lui arracha un cri de terreur. Elle aperçut alors l'homme à qui appartenait cette main : Derek ! Leur regard s'accrochèrent puis il s'effondra.

Elle se précipita hors du véhicule.

― Derek ? Oh mon dieu, faites qu'il soit vivant !

Au bout de quelques minutes, il émergea. Elle l'aida à entrer dans sa voiture et il lui donna une adresse. Il la supplia de ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital et elle se laissa convaincre. C'était complètement fou. Derek était dans un sale état et elle le conduisait chez lui. Ils arrivèrent enfin au loft. Elle l'aida tant bien que mal à monter. Arrivés à la porte, elle était à bout de force. Le poids du loup semblait augmenter un peu plus à chaque pas.

― Oh mon dieu. C'est une mauvaise, très mauvaise idée ! Je devrais vous emmener à l'hôpital.

― Non pas l'hôpital...souffla-t-il.

― Derek ? Je ne peux plus... Je ne peux plus te porter. Je suis en train de te perdre !

Elle lâcha Derek qui tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Elle l'allongea sur le dos puis souleva ce qu'il restait de son T-shirt.

― Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle en découvrant les blessures qui barraient le torse musclé du jeune homme.

― C'est mauvais à quel point ? demanda-t-il doucement.

― Pour être honnête, le ''Oh mon dieu'' serait pour ton physique incroyable si on ne tient pas compte du fait que tu saignes et que ton sang est noir.

Derek respirait avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Il tentait de lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux mais ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. La panique de Jennifer arriva à son paroxysme.

― Derek...Oh mon dieu, tu n'es pas en train de mourir hein ? Derek, s'il te plaît ne meurs pas ! Derek !

Alors que les yeux du loup se fermaient, elle posa sa tête sur son torse pour voir s'il respirait toujours. A son grand soulagement, c'était le cas. Elle se laissa bercer par le rythme régulier du cœur de Derek.

― Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais notre premier rendez-vous.

Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes. Puis elle se leva et débarrassa Derek des derniers lambeaux de son polo. Elle détailla sa musculature si parfaite. Il ne saignait plus mais les entailles n'étaient pas belles à voir. Elle se mit à la recherche d'une trousse de secours et de bandages mais ne trouva rien. Le loft en lui-même était meublé du strict minimum. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, aucun objet personnel. Elle retourna auprès de Derek. Ce dernier n'avait pas repris conscience. Elle se mit à la fenêtre pour détailler le paysage nocturne. Elle était inquiète. Que s'était-il passé pour que Derek soit dans cet état ? Pourquoi était-il venu la voir elle ? Et pourquoi pas l'hôpital ? Un bruit attira son attention. Elle se retourna et découvrit Derek assit au bord du lit. Il essaya de se lever.

― Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Il se rassit, la douleur le coupant dans son élan.

― Je dois trouver les autres, déclara-t-il. Ils pensent que je suis mort

Les autres ? pensa-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il divaguait ?

― Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose.

Cette annonce lui attira une regard plein d'incompréhension. Alors elle s'expliqua.

― Tu sais combien de personnages de livres simulent leur mort pour en tirer un avantage ?

Face à la peur, elle se réfugiait de nouveau dans ce qu'elle préférait. Cela lui permettait de garder les idées claires.

― As-tu lu Les Misérables ? Le Conte Des Deux Cités ? Roméo et Juliette ?

― Ils ont besoin de savoir.

― As-tu une idée d'à quel point tu as l'air mal ? Tu es comme une géante plaie béante. Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu ne sois pas vraiment mort.

Ses blessures ne cicatrisaient pas et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à la jeune femme.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui.

― Tu n'as pas de bandages, ni de trousse de premiers secours. J'ai vérifié.

― En général, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Jamais à vrai dire.

― Comment tu fais alors?

― Le temps.

D'habitude, il lui fallait seulement quelques minutes pour faire peau neuve.

― Tu ne devrais pas être là.

― Pourquoi ça ?

― Parce que tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

Ça faisait seulement trois fois qu'ils se voyaient mais il n'en fallait pas plus à Jennifer pour se faire un avis sur Derek.

― Peut-être que tu m'as fait une certaine impression...

― Elle ne devrait pas être bonne.

Ils se fixaient, se sondant l'un l'autre.

― Tout le monde autour de moi...commença-t-il.

L'aveu était encore plus difficile à faire à voix haute.

― Tout le monde finit par être blessé.

Il baissa les yeux honteux. Il semait le malheur partout autour de lui.

― J'ai déjà été blessée auparavant, annonça-t-elle.

― Pas comme ça.

Jennifer s'approcha lentement. Il la suivit du regard. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Il voyait bien ce qu'elle voulait faire et ne l'en dissuada pas. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Derek. Puis elle rompit ce contact, leur front toujours l'un contre l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça mais le désir était trop grand.

L'esprit de Derek était en ébullition. Le baiser que Jennifer venait de lui donner avait réveillé en lui des sensations oubliées. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et le sang pulsait dans ses tempes. Il savait qu'il allait faire une bêtise pourtant il céda à la tentation.

Il s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme. Le baiser se fit passionné et possessif. La main de Jennifer vint caresser sa joue.

La passion et le désir les emporta au septième ciel. Elle finit par s'assoupir au creux de ses bras protecteurs. Lui ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il savoura le moment, écoutant apaisé le cœur de la jeune femme.

Il s'en voulait mais ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'était senti vivant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il se redressa veillant à ne pas la réveiller et s'assit.

Soudain elle eut froid. La sensation de vide s'insinua en elle : il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua le dos puissant de Derek ainsi que son tatouage. Elle s'approcha et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et s'empara de ses lèvres. Sa main glissa dans les boucles de ses cheveux. Le baiser était tendre et doux. Pas impatient comme la première fois. Il sentit alors ses blessures se refermer. Un poids sur son cœur s'envola et il laissa le désir l'embraser. Ils refirent l'amour en prenant leur temps cette fois-ci. Ils se découvrirent l'un l'autre avec tendresse laissant derrière eux tous leurs problèmes. Lorsque le plaisir retomba, ils regagnèrent les bras bienveillants de Morphée lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtrèrent à travers la baie vitrée. Derek ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil lui chatouillait la peau et illuminait la chevelure de Jennifer. Cette dernière dormait toujours, la tête sur son torse. Il n'avait plus une seule entaille. Il avait entièrement cicatrisé au cours de cette nuit d'amour. Une phrase que son oncle avait prononcé lui revint en mémoire : ne jamais sous estimer le pouvoir de l'amour humain. C'était vrai, preuve avait été faite par deux fois. L'amour de Lydia avait guéri Jackson et il venait d'en faire les frais. Pourtant, Jennifer ne le connaissait que depuis très peu de temps. Comment son amour avait-il pu le soigner ? C'était un mystère. L'amour était un mystère tout comme la nature humaine. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme. Une plainte sourde qui lui fendit le cœur. Elle était en train de faire un cauchemar.

_Derek ne respirait plus. Elle commença les compressions avec la force du désespoir. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Pas alors qu'elle venait juste de le rencontrer. Pas alors qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de rendez-vous ni de premier baiser. Mais les gestes de premiers secours ne servirent à rien et il ne revenait pas à lui. _

― Derek ! Non, ne meurs pas ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Derek !

Elle criait son nom. Il fallait qu'il la réveille, qu'elle voit qu'il était toujours vivant et surtout qu'elle l'avait sauvé.

― Jennifer, chuchota-t-il. Je suis là, tout va bien.

Il embrassa son front ce qui finit de la réveiller. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

― Tu es là, murmura-t-elle.

― Je suis là, répéta-t-il.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et se mit sur un coude pour l'observer. Elle retint un cri de surprise quand elle découvrit qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure. Son doigt vint effleurer l'endroit où la veille il y avait de profondes entailles.

Derek la fixait de ses yeux attendant la question qui allait suivre.

― Co...Comment est-ce possible ? Hier ton corps entier était meurtri et là, il n'y a plus rien. Pas même une cicatrice...

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens et elle se sentit fondre. Mais elle voulait comprendre. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu !

― Ne me dis pas que j'ai halluciné ou autre ! Hier tu étais en sang et si mal en point que j'ai cru que tu allais y rester.

― C'est grâce à toi si je suis encore là. Tu m'as sauvé.

― Mais comment ? demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il s'assit sur le lit et elle l'imita, le drap couvrant son corps si parfait. Il allait lui livrer son secret. C'était un risque mais il n'avait pas le choix. Quelle explication crédible pourrait-il lui donner autrement ? Il lui devait la vérité.

― Tu lis beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

― Euh … oui

― Tu aimes les mythes ?

― Oui pourquoi ?

― Parce que dans les mythes se cachent souvent une part de vérité.

―Je ne comprends pas.

Il hésita un instant à aller plus loin. Il prit une grande inspiration au moment où elle posait sa main sur son bras.

― Si mes blessures ont cicatrisé c'est parce que je possède certaines capacités. Tous mes sens sont sur-développés : mon ouïe, mon odorat, tout est décuplé. Je subis tout les mois les assauts de la pleine lune mais j'ai un contrôle total de ma transformation.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait il voyait les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquiller et son cœur s'accélérer.

― Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu crois être un...un ….

― Un loup-garou. Et je ne le crois pas, j'en suis un. Je sais que c'est difficile à imaginer mais c'est vrai.

Comme elle restait silencieuse, il décida de provoquer un électrochoc. Il sortit ses griffes et ses yeux prirent leur couleur de sang.

Elle s'écarta vivement de lui et se recroquevilla à l'autre bout du lit.

― Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Je sais que c'est brutal mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal...

Elle se leva rapidement sans rien dire, se rhabilla et récupéra son sac.

― Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai cours aujourd'hui, bégaya-t-elle avant de franchir la porte du loft.

Il n'essaya même pas de la rattraper. Il venait de lui faire peur, jamais il ne la reverrait. Peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal après tout. Elle courrait moins de danger en étant loin de lui.

Elle atteignit sa voiture non sans mal complètement bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle s'assit au volant. Ses mains tremblaient, son souffle était court et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle retrouva son calme de longues minutes plus tard et rentra chez elle. Elle prit une douche rapide. L'eau chaude l'aida à se décontracter. Elle ferma les yeux alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son visage. Des images de la nuit dernière s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement pour tenter de les chasser mais le visage de Derek resta ancré en elle. Ce matin-là, elle arriva pour la première fois en retard au lycée.

La porte du loft s'ouvrit.

― Ravi de voir que mon neveu préféré est bien vivant !

Derek ne releva même pas le sarcasme de son oncle. Il avait bien autre chose à penser.

Peter huma l'air.

― Mmmmm... Parfum féminin, testostérone, perversion sexuelle... Et bien tu n'as pas chômé ! Je la connais ?

― La ferme ! grogna l'alpha.

― Oula ! Ça ne t'a pas réussi dis-moi ! Un mauvais coup ?

Derek se leva furibond et se jeta sur son oncle. Il le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

― Pas si mauvais que ça apparemment !

Les yeux de l'alpha devinrent furtivement rouges mais Peter savait qu'il était allé trop loin.

― Tu peux me lâcher, j'ai compris que c'était un sujet sensible.

Méfiant, Derek recula lentement.

― Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme pour quelqu'un que tout le monde croyait mort, dit Peter avant de s'affaler sur le canapé.

― Il s'en est fallu de peu cette fois, grommela son neveu.

L'alpha faisait les cents pas sous le regard médusé de son oncle. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça : anxieux et préoccupé.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

― Tu crois que je vais me confier à toi ?

― Je pense que tu en as besoin.

Peter avait beau faire celui qui se fichait de tout, dès que ça touchait à sa famille, il montrait une toute autre facette de sa personnalité.

― Elle est au courant, dit Derek.

― Au courant ? Oh ! Tu lui as vraiment dévoilé ton secret ?

― Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Son oncle leva un sourcil interrogateur ce qui le poussa à s'expliquer. Il lui raconta alors toute l'histoire.

― Wouah, elle en pince vraiment pour toi ! siffla Peter.

― Je fais quoi maintenant ?

― Tu la laisses encaisser et tu attends. Si elle tient autant à toi que ce que tu viens de me dire le laisser penser, alors elle reviendra vers toi.

― Et si tu te trompes ?

― Je ne me trompe jamais.

Derek le fusilla du regard.

― Y a pas qu'elle qui s'est attachée vite dis donc. Laisse faire le temps.

Au déjeuner, Jennifer s'enferma dans sa salle. Elle alluma son ordinateur portable pour effectuer une recherche. En une heure de temps elle lut un maximum d'articles sur les loups-garou. Cela ne l'aida pas plus que ça puisqu'ils relataient tous le mythe. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux mais elle avait encore du mal à assimiler l'information.

Ce jour-là, Derek ne revit pas Jennifer. Pendant deux jours ce fut silence radio. Quarante-huit heures pendant lesquelles il trépigna, ressassant les derniers événements. Il voulait la revoir. Il voulait lui expliquer ce qu'il était. Il voulait avoir une chance. Parce que grâce à elle il avait retrouvé des sensations oubliées. Parce qu'elle avait réussi à briser le mur autour de son cœur. Parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Quarante-huit heures pendant lesquelles elle se posa un nombre incalculable de questions. Elle n'arrivait pas à ce décider sur la marche à suivre. Devait-elle le revoir ? Sa tête lui disait que c'était de la pure folie, son cœur lui criait de le rejoindre.

Elle finit par écouter son cœur.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre qui s'achève. J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même. Pour info j'ai écrit ça avant qu'on apprenne que Jennifer était la méchante de l'histoire ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième parti de cette fiction.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du loft. Derek était tout seul ruminant sur le canapé. Dès qu'il entendit les coups, tous ses sens se mirent en éveil. D'abord son ouïe. Il entendait le battement régulier d'un cœur. Il battait un peu trop vite. Ensuite son odorat. Il sentait un parfum qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles. C'était le parfum de l'espoir. Il se dirigea donc vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

― Jennifer, la salua-t-il.

― Derek.

Il s'écarta et l'invita à entrer. Elle était nerveuse, il le sentait.

― Vas-y, installe-toi, dit-il en désignant le canapé. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

― Non, merci, ça ira, répondit-elle en s'exécutant.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

― J'ai longtemps hésité avant de venir te voir, expliqua-t-elle.

― Je m'en doute, mais je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait.

― J'ai plein de questions sans réponses...

― Et je suis prêt à y répondre.

Jennifer osait à peine le regarder. Toutefois, Derek ne s'en formalisa pas.

― Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer...J'ai lu tellement de choses en deux jours...

― Lance-toi, je ne mords pas.

Il avait mal choisi ses mots mais contre toute attente elle lui sourit.

― Quelle est la part de vérité dans les mythes ?

― La pleine lune. Après les balles d'argent ne nous font rien mais l'aconit tue-loup peut nous tuer. Notre vitesse, nos réflexes, nos sens sont améliorés.

Elle écoutait attentivement ce qu'il lui disait assimilant doucement chaque information.

― ''Nous'' ? Tu n'es pas seul ?

― Non. Ma sœur et mon oncle sont comme moi, c'est héréditaire dans ma famille. Et il y en a d'autres qui ont été transformés.

― J'en connais ?

― Tu es certaine de vouloir le savoir ?

― Oui.

― Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey et Vernon Boyd en sont.

― Oh !

Elle resta muette quelques secondes.

― Et vous fonctionnez comment ? En clan ?

― En meute mais ça revient au même.

Un détail lui revint en mémoire.

― Dans la chaufferie, quand tu m'as sauvé... C'était la pleine lune si je me souviens bien ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

― J'ai vu des yeux jaunes. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'avais vu mais ça se tient. Pourtant tes yeux sont rouges non ?

― Les miens sont rouges parce que je suis le chef de la meute, l'alpha. Et tu as bien vu des yeux jaunes.

Il lui raconta alors comment leur plan avait mal tourné.

― On aurait dû être plus prudent, ajouta Derek. Tu aurais pu être blessée ou pire.

― Ce n'est pas le cas, tu es venue à mon secours et je t'en suis reconnaissante.

― C'est ma faute si tu t'es retrouvée en danger.

― Arrête !

Elle tendit la main vers son bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait depuis la révélation de son secret. Elle fixa ses yeux bleus avant de déclarer :

― Si ça ne s'était pas passé de la sorte, je ne t'aurais peut-être jamais rencontrée.

― Ça aurait sûrement été préférable, murmura le loup.

Elle dégagea sa main et le regarda gardant tant bien que mal son calme.

― Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit ?

― Non ! Je regrette que tu te retrouves impliquée dans mon monde. Tu vivais paisiblement, n'imaginant pas un seul instant que le monde qui t'entoure pouvait être plus complexe qu'il en a l'air et maintenant, ta vie s'en retrouve bouleversée.

― Donc tu ne regrettes absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?

― Non. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivant et aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

― Alors arrête de t'en vouloir de m'avoir fait découvrir une autre facette de ce monde. C'est vrai qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça mais je serais heureuse d'en apprendre plus sur toi. Je veux te connaître, savoir qui tu es...

Derek était abasourdi. Elle ne fuyait pas malgré sa nature lupine.

― Moi aussi, annonça-t-il.

― Mais ? Je sens qu'il y a un ''mais'' ?

― Me côtoyer te met en danger. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tout le monde autour de moi finit par être blessé.

― Donc tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec moi sous prétexte...

― Ce n'est pas un prétexte. Je ne veux pas perdre une autre personne qui m'est chère.

Elle sourit à cet aveu. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau mais voyait bien qu'il campait sur ses positions alors elle préféra clore le sujet. Pour le moment.

― Pourquoi est-ce moi que tu es venu voir l'autre soir ? Tu aurais pu prendre contact avec les autres. Pourquoi moi ?

Il n'en savait rien. Son instinct l'avait guidé jusqu'à elle. Dans une demie-conscience, le loup avait pris le dessus et ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à elle.

― Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que si je n'étais pas arrivé jusqu'à toi, je ne serais pas là pour te parler.

Elle rigola doucement ce qui le fit sourire.

― Tu veux me faire croire que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? C'est gentil mais tu cicatrises tout seul d'après ce que j'ai compris alors je n'y suis pour rien.

Il lui prit les mains et les pressa doucement. Il se pencha vers elle et elle fit de même.

― TU m'as sauvé...

Alors qu'il allait continuer, il se releva brusquement.

― Tu...Tu m'excuses une seconde ?

Elle hocha la tête et il s'éclipsa en direction de l'entrée. Il fit glisser la porte et découvrit Peter.

― Tu pourrais éviter de laisser traîner tes oreilles.

― Ça commençait à devenir intéressant, se lamenta son oncle.

― T'es là depuis combien de temps ?

― Pas assez à mon goût.

― Rentre chez toi.

― Très bien, très bien, dit Peter en faisant demi-tour.

Derek regagna le salon la mine désolée.

― Je m'excuse pour ce contre-temps. C'était mon oncle...

― Comment t'as su qu'il était là ?

Puis elle secoua la tête se rappelant qu'il avait l'ouïe ultra-développé.

― Question bête, désolée.

Il se rassit en face d'elle et Jennifer se mordit la lèvre inférieure une question lui brûlant la langue.

― Quand tu m'as retrouvée sur le parking, tes blessures étaient loin de cicatriser, idem quand on s'est retrouvé au loft. Mais le lendemain matin... Il te faut toujours autant de temps pour cicatriser ?

― Non, c'est ce que je te disais. C'est grâce à toi.

― Mais en quoi ?

― Les sentiments que tu me portes...

Elle baissa les yeux. Il venait de la percer à jour alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire en lui.

― Tu est télépathe également ? demanda-t-elle en riant nerveusement.

Il rigola à son tour.

― Non. Mais il y existe une légende chez nous qui dit qu'un humain qui arrive à entrer dans le cœur d'un loup est capable de soigner tous ses maux.

Derek ne l'avait pas regardé, il n'avait pas l'habitude se confier sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait beau utiliser un moyen dérobé, ouvrir son cœur n'était pas chose aisée.

― Donc c'est réciproque ? le questionna timidement Jennifer.

On aurait dit deux adolescents de quinze ans vivant leurs premiers émois. C'était ridicule.

― Tu en doutais ? Même après la nuit qu'on a passé ? répliqua gentiment Derek.

― Excuse-moi, mais tu n'es pas l'homme le plus facile à déchiffrer.

A présent ils se défiaient du regard. Le loup était comme hypnotisé par la jeune femme.

― Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

Le ton de l'alpha était anxieux. Elle passa sa main sur son menton mal rasé lui caressant doucement la joue.

― Non. La peur est sûrement le denier sentiment que tu m'inspires.

La voix de Jennifer était teintée d'une pointe de séduction et ses lèvres ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que leur bouche se rencontrent. Baiser tendre, passionné et rempli d'amour, voilà le goût de ce baiser. Il l'attira sur ses genoux et elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Ils rompirent le contact de leurs lèvres et Derek ancra son regard dans celui de Jennifer.

― Il va falloir que je rentre.

― Tu ne veux pas rester ? J'aime bien t'avoir dans mes bras...

― Moi aussi mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Le bleu des yeux du loup s'assombrit. Elle s'en rendit compte et déposa une bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

― Ne va pas croire que je te fuis. J'aurais bien voulu rester mais pas ce soir.

― Très bien. Demain soir je passe te chercher au lycée et on fera tout ce que tu voudras.

― Parfait, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Mais il la retint prisonnière encore quelques secondes le temps d'un baiser.

Elle prit la direction de chez elle le coeur léger. Même si tout ce que Derek lui semblait encore surréaliste, elle avait apprécié le moment partagé avec le loup.

Derek de son côté était adossé à la porte du loft là où il avait laissé partir Jennifer. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait heureux et insouciant. Elle ne l'avait pas rejeté malgré sa nature lupine. Au contraire, elle voulait continuer de le voir.

Ce soir-là, ils s'endormirent chacun de leur côté rêvant à leur rendez-vous du lendemain.

Toute la journée, Derek refréna son envie d'appeler Jennifer. Juste entendre sa voix parce qu'elle lui manquait. C'était fou à dire mais ne pas la voir, l'entendre parler ou rire provoquait un grand vide en lui. Il se demandait à quel moment elle avait pris cette place aussi importante dans sa vie et plus particulièrement dans son cœur. Il résista, comblant ce manque par un entraînement intensif.

A 17h, il attendait patiemment sur le parking. Le lycée se vida rapidement. Au bout de dix minutes, Jennifer n'était toujours pas là. Il décida de la rejoindre dans sa salle. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. A chaque pas qui le rapprochait de la classe de la jeune femme, il sentait une sourde angoisse s'insinuer en lui. Il accéléra et se mit à courir. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte et découvrit la salle vide. Il s'avança vers le bureau quand on l'interpella depuis la porte.

― Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

― Oui Stiles et ce n'est pas toi.

― Non sans blague !

― D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

―J'ai oublié un livre. Je peux te renseigner ?

― Je chercher Jenni...Mlle Blake ?

― Oh vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ? Peter nous avait bien dit qu'il y avait un truc entre vous mais...

― Stiles, grogna Derek.

― Elle n'a pas assuré ses cours de toute la journée donc je ne peux pas t'aider. Désolé.

Il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle n'aurait pas fui. Il la connaissait depuis peu de temps mais il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à se dérober. Il se mit à farfouiller dans le bureau sous le regard médusé de Stiles. Il tomba sur une enveloppe scellée portant son nom. Il la retourna et découvrit avec effroi le symbole de la meute des alpha imprimé dans la cire rouge. Son visage se décomposa et inquiéta Stiles. Jamais il n'avait vu le loup perdre ses moyens.

Derek ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut le message.

_Prêt à perdre un nouvel être cher ? Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi. La vie d'un membre de ta meute contre sa vie à ELLE._

Derek tomba à genou, totalement désemparé. Ses yeux brillaient, les larmes prêtes à rouler le long des ses joues. Stiles ramassa le bout de papier qu'il avait laissé tombé et prit connaissance de l'ultimatum. L'alpha se relava, le regard plein de détermination et de rage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte Stiles le rattrapa.

― Tu vas où comme ça ?

― La chercher !

― Et tu penses t'y prendre comment ? Tu vas te pointer chez eux et les supplier de la libérer.

― Oui, assura Derek. Mais pas aussi gentiment.

― Parce que face à une meute d'alpha tu vas faire le poids peut-être !

Le jeune humain n'avait pas tort, seul face à cinq loups il perdrait toutes chances de la sauver.

― Et tu proposes quoi petit génie ?

― On réunit tout le monde au loft, y compris ton oncle et Allison et après on avise.

Derek acquiesça silencieusement et suivit le jeune adolescent.

Une demie-heure plus tard, le loft était en ébullition. Même s'il ne s'était pas étendu sur les détails, les autres avaient compris que Jennifer Blake était importante pour l'alpha. La mise en place d'un plan fut des plus chaotiques. Derek était partisan d'attaquer de front mais il était le seul. Même Peter était contre. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord. Scott ayant également attisé l'attention de Deucalion, il lui fixerait un rendez-vous. Il serait accompagné d'Isaac, de Boyd et d'Allison. De son côté Derek irait, avec sa sœur et son oncle au penthouse, refuge de la meute adverse. Ils partirent du principe que Deucalion ne viendrait jamais seul et donc que le clan adverse, déjà diminué en nombre serait plus facile à affronter.

Scott décida de rencontrer Deucalion à l'entrepôt abandonné qui avait déjà été un lieu de bataille. A vingt heure tapante, Deucalion se montra. Scott malgré ses amis à ses côtés ne se sentait pas rassuré. Si leur plan tournait mal, la vie de Jennifer serait encore plus en danger.

― Je vois que tu as pris tes précautions cette fois, déclara l'alpha.

― Comme vous, lança Scott.

A ce moment-là, les jumeaux firent leur entrée. Allison hors de vue ne le lâchait pas, une flèche toujours pointée sur eux. Isaac se transforma tout comme Boyd. Scott leur fit signer de se calmer.

― Ecoutez donc votre ami, nous sommes là uniquement pour discuter. N'est-ce pas Scott ?

Le ton du loup fit frémir le jeune homme. Son intonation laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. A moins que ce ne soit l'effet de son imagination.

― Que veux-tu Scott ?

― La vie de Jennifer Blake contre mon silence !

De leur côté, Peter et ses neveux avaient réussi à s'introduire au penthouse. Le silence leur avait indiqué qu'il n'y avait personne si bien qu'ils commencèrent à fouiller un peu partout pour voir s'ils pouvaient trouver où était retenue Jennifer. Allison les avait prévenu que le seul alpha qu'ils étaient susceptibles de rencontrer était Kali. Derek savait qu'elle ferait tout pour venger la mort d'Ennis si jamais elle se retrouvait face à lui. Ils continuèrent de farfouiller sans rien trouver.

.

― Ton silence ? Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin de ton silence ?

Scott avait gardé un atout dans sa manche, une information qu'il était le seul à détenir.

― Sur la mort d'Ennis, cria-t-il.

Il vit alors Deucalion se mettre à jouer nerveusement avec sa canne.

― Alors mon silence vous intéresse ?

― Tu ne sais rien !

― Au contraire, je sais beaucoup de choses.

― Très bien que veux-tu ?

Au penthouse, les recherches n'avançaient pas. Les trois loups devaient se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne trouvaient rien.

― Elle était là, s'énerva Derek. Je peux sentir son parfum.

― Elle ne peut pas être loin, déclara sa sœur Tu crois que tu peux la suivre à l'odeur ?

― Non. Ils ont été très prudents. Je ne sens presque rien.

Puis un détail sur l'immeuble lui revint.

― Allison a dit qu'il y avait d'immenses caves que personne n'utilisait. Peut-être que...

Déjà Derek se précipitait vers les escaliers, son oncle et Cora sur les talons.

A l'entrepôt, tout le monde était tendu. La chasseuse ne savait plus sur qui pointer ses flèches, Isaac et Boyd tentaient de se contrôler mais l'envie de sauter à la gorge des jumeaux se faisait grande, Scott savait que menacer Deucalion n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire même pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un. Ce dernier se demandait si le jeune loup bluffait ou s'il savait réellement quelque chose. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que son secret soit révélé. Les jumeaux, quant à eux commençaient à douter de leur chef. Bref la situation était sur le point d'imploser.

― Je veux que vous arrêtiez de vous en prendre aux humains proches de la meute de Derek et de moi. Et surtout que vous libériez Jennifer.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une négociation mais s'il pouvait gagner du temps et en plus mettre à l'abri ses amis, il fallait tenter le coup.

.

Les caves étaient en rénovations. Des échafaudages, des bâches, des outils jonchaient le sol. Leurs sens aux aguets, les trois loups avançaient prudemment. Derek se stoppa devant une lourde porte. Il tendit l'oreille et distingua le battement régulier d'un cœur. C'était celui de Jennifer, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Il voulut défoncer la porte mais son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Stiles. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il raccrocha mais le jeune homme rappela immédiatement.

― Pas maintenant, dit-il en décorchant.

― Attends, le supplia l'humain. Kali arrive.

― Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?

― Il est fort probable que je vous ai suivi et que je sois garé devant l'immeuble. Elle passe la porte d'entrée.

― Merci.

Derek raccrocha. Cora et Peter n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation et étendaient les ordres de l'alpha. Mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir lucidement. Jennifer était juste derrière la porte et il ne pouvait rien faire.

― Trois contre un, on peut le faire, déclara sa sœur pleine de rage. Il nous faut juste l'effet de surprise.

― Elle va nous flairer, grommela Derek.

― Pas avec la tonne de solvants et de peintures qui se trouvent dans ces caves, intervint Peter.

Ils décidèrent de se cacher et d'attendre Kali. Elle viendrait forcement voir la prisonnière et jubiler d'avoir atteint Derek. Un coup rendu pour un coup donné pensa l'alpha. Il lui avait pris Ennis et elle se vengeait sur Jennifer.

.

― Scott, Scott, Scott. C'est courageux de ta part de prendre la défense de tes petits humains mais ils ne te servent à rien. A quoi bon les garder en vie ?

Le jeune loup préféra ne pas répondre.

― Alors ?

Deucalion savait que si Scott avait en sa possession de réelles informations il courait à sa perte. Sa meute volerait en éclat et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal. Pourtant il décida d'y aller au bluff et de sonder le loup.

― Je pense que tu ne sais rien.

― Ah oui ? La mort d'Ennis n'est pas due à sa chute. Deaton avait réussi à le sauver, dit-il en s'adressant aux jumeaux. Vous pourrez dire à Kali que votre alpha a du sang sur les mains.

Sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa avec Boyd et Isaac profitant du moment de flottement de leurs ennemis. Il restait plus qu'à espérer que Derek avait eu suffisamment de temps pour sauver Jennifer.

.

Au même moment dans les caves, les trois Hale guettaient la louve. Elle ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez. Ils lui laissèrent juste le temps de franchir la porte de la prison avant de l'attaquer. Prise par surprise, elle se défendit tant bien que mal avec ses griffes causant quelques blessures à ses adversaires. Mais ces derniers la neutralisèrent, l'assommant de toutes leur force avant de l'enfermer dans la cave adjacente.

Peter et Cora décidèrent de faire le guet à la porte de l'immeuble, laissant ainsi Derek s'occuper de Jennifer.

La jeune femme était installée sur une chaise, ligotée et bâillonnée. Ses yeux étaient clos et les larmes roulaient lentement le long de ses joues. Elle avait peur.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu les grognements et les hurlements, elle avait compris qu'on venait la chercher. Que Derek était venu la secourir. Elle s'était mise à prier silencieusement pour qu'il ne soit pas blesser mais depuis que le silence s'était installé, elle avait peur qu'il n'ait pas survécu. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant qu'il ait quitté ce monde. Elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux par crainte d'affronter la réalité et surtout de vivre un cauchemar en découvrant le corps sans vie de celui qu'elle aimait. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se mit à repenser aux moments qu'ils avaient partagé. Derrière ses paupières, se glissa un regard bleu glace. Ce regard perçant serait gravé à jamais quoiqu'il advienne.

Le cœur de Derek se serra lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il s'approcha doucement.

― Jennifer ?

Il s'agenouilla pour défaire son bâillon et passa son pouce pour essuyer ses larmes.

― Jennifer, tu n'as plus rien craindre.

Elle entendait sa voix. Etait-elle en train d'halluciner ? On lui défaisait ses liens.

― Jennifer, ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi.

Elle s'exécuta et rencontra le bleu des yeux de Derek. Son cœur s'emballa. Il était vivant et il était là pour elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et sentit le corps de la jeune femme se mettre à trembler. Il la ramena chez lui et avec la plus grande des précautions, la déposa sur son lit. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil et attendit qu'elle se réveille tout en se maudissant de l'avoir embarquer dans cette affaire.

Jennifer se réveilla deux bonnes heures plus tard. Elle s'assit et reconnut immédiatement l'endroit. Elle distingua ensuite Derek assoupi dans le fauteuil. Elle tendit la main vers sa joue et se mit à la caresser doucement.

― Tu es là.

― Oui je suis là, annonça-t-elle. Tu pensais que j'allais partir ? Te fuir ?

― Tu devrais. Je...

― Arrête ! Derek, ne va pas plus loin.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

― Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire...

― Si. Tu allais me dire que tu t'en voulais pour ce qui s'est passé. Que si tu ne me fréquentais pas, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Que ma vie serait plus en sécurité loin de toi. Je me trompe ?

― Non mais...

― Mais je ne veux pas entendre tout ça. Je suis bien avec toi malgré ce qu'il a pu se passer. Jamais je ne tiendrais rigueur de ce que les autres font. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je t'aime et ça, ça ne changera pas. Quoique tu me dises, quoique tu fasses, tu n'arriveras pas à m'éloigner de toi !

Derek la dévisagea les yeux brillants. Une larme solitaire roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il l'essuya du pouce avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

― Je t'aime Jennifer mais...

Elle l'empêcha de continuer en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

― Il n'y pas de ''mais''. Je connais les risques et je suis prête à affronter venst et marées avec toi.

Elle lui vola un baiser avant de continuer.

― Maintenant, redis-moi ces trois petits mots et seulement ça.

― Je t'aime.


End file.
